


【俊乐俊】奶黄流心

by 1122luvbae



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1122luvbae/pseuds/1122luvbae
Summary: 与奶黄流心无关。





	【俊乐俊】奶黄流心

【俊乐俊】流心奶黄

ABO设定，蜂蜜味Omega X 牛奶味Omega 

梦崽乱炖，伪尾号三伪星辰伪骨科，实质俊乐俊。

双0车预警！兄（jie）弟（mei）互（mo）助（bi）!不喜误入！

那对中国来的留学生兄弟，很受欢迎。

艺术班总是汇聚着全校最闪亮的人。  
童星出道的笑眼帅哥李帝努、蝉联三届金话筒MC大赛的机灵鬼李楷灿、cos怪盗基德艳惊四座的微笑美男罗渽民……而这些出挑的人物又常常不约而同地围在黄仁俊身边，给这个长相精致、气质柔软的中国留学生增添了几分耐人寻味的魅力。

李楷灿是个巧克力味道的Omega，据说高一时已经与本校毕业的传奇学长李马克绑定了。他作为李马克大学社团的编外人员，时常跟着一堆帅哥到处演出，所以三天两头地翘课，回到学校的第一天又总是带着一身西瓜味趴在桌子上补觉。但是当老师把他叫醒准备好一通训斥的时候，李楷灿又会顶着那一头蓬乱的小卷毛，委屈巴巴地撒娇，让人不忍心说一句重话。就是这样一个人精似的人物，竟然和名不见经传的Omega留学生称兄道弟、如胶似漆，难免让人对这位留学生多些瞩目。

黄仁俊和李楷灿互称对方为soulmate，两个人时常打打闹闹地走在校园里，你掐我一下，我踢你一脚，好一道可爱的风景线。正如人们喜欢看见帅气的alpha们走在一起散发着摄人心魄的信息素，人们也很喜欢看见漂亮的Omega们走在一起，仿佛就可以冲破屏蔽贴，感受到他们柔软甜蜜的气息。

“蜂蜜巧克力，我们是绝配啊，是灵魂的口味呐仁俊。”

“你先把那身西瓜味散散再往我身上蹭。”

更让人好奇的是这位蜂蜜味Omega与那对双A竹马之间的关系。在黄仁俊来韩国留学之前，一同升入艺术班的这对alpha早已成为校园谈资多时。据说他们从小学就是同一个班，一路一起升学，分化时间都没差几天。  
按理说，青春期的alpha最为躁动，一个眼神不对付就要打架，而这两位却好似亲密兄弟，更像默契爱侣，总是形影不离、如胶似漆。想象力丰富的女孩子们以他们写了不少情节跌宕起伏、尺度冲破天际的同人文，二人所到之处，除却花痴眼神外，尽是一片祝福。

可黄仁俊的到来打破了这个诡异又和谐的局面，情况变得更加复杂。

他会在课间倚着李帝努的肩膀小憩，又总是带着罗渽民送的卡地亚招摇过市，却还会漫不经心地注视着李帝努和罗渽民腻歪玩闹。实在让人摸不着头脑。

也许是一起厮混的时间太长，黄仁俊的身上偶尔会若有若无地带着点那两个alpha的味道，薄荷烈酒、美式咖啡，当然更多时候是他自己那酿着花香气的蜂蜜味，昭示着他还不是一个能被谁拥有的Omega。

就在大家快要习惯这莫名和谐的三角关系的存在时，钟辰乐来了。

这个脸蛋肉乎乎的小Omega倒没有变成多边形的第四个点，毕竟他同自己的中国哥哥差了一个年级。  
不过一开始，韩语生疏的奶团子懵懵懂懂地看着人，下意识靠向哥哥寻求翻译帮助和安定感的样子，萌翻了不少母爱泛滥的少女。

如同他本人的肤色那般，钟辰乐是个牛奶味的Omega。刚分化不久的小朋友还不能很好地控制自己的信息素，尤其在他情绪激动地上蹿下跳时，那浓郁香醇的牛奶味就悄悄弥漫出来，勾得罗渽民的表弟、和钟辰乐同伴的小alpha朴志晟脸红心跳不敢看人。  
而这时，黄仁俊往往会如从天降，把一张崭新的屏蔽贴拍在钟辰乐后颈，再捏着他的脖子像提着小猫那样，把人领到角落里教训。

与黄仁俊带点忧郁气质的细腻性格不同，钟辰乐绝对是一窝里面最能闹的那只猫崽。尤其在打破韩语壁垒后，更积极地让人招架不住。但是皮归皮，闹归闹，钟辰乐的可爱也是谁都不能抗拒的，连那个总是过于害羞的朴志晟，都在他的撺掇下干了不少鸡飞狗跳的事。

朴志晟也是学校里的风云人物，不仅因为他有那么多引人注目的哥哥，更因为他虽然年纪尚小，舞蹈实力和信息素的强势程度却高得惊人。而朴志晟本人的性格却十分内敛，只有在他的哥哥们面前，才会显现出几分小孩子的皮。这种反差萌在钟辰乐到来之后似乎被中和了一点点，由于二人哥哥们交好的缘故，两个小朋友很快熟得不分你我。

一个天籁歌声、一个绝美舞姿，很多人都预言，这一对年轻的AO组合即将取代西瓜巧克力，成为学校里最令人嫉妒的情侣。

“呵，”黄仁俊冷哼一声，把水杯塞进钟辰乐手里。由于动作太大，溅了好几滴在奶团子的手上。

钟辰乐此时就像一颗刚出锅的牛奶汤圆，扑簌簌地冒着香甜的热气。他整个人掩在一条薄薄的被子下，小脸蛋红通通的。看见哥哥这个样子，颇为委屈地撅了噘嘴。他有点无力的手指攥住那杯子，咕嘟咕嘟地吞了好几口水。

“我又不是故意的……”

“你再说一遍？”

一想起刚才的情景黄仁俊就气不打一处来，他放学回家被罗渽民缠着给他新买的限量版帆布鞋手绘图案，耽搁了好一会。结果拿了快递，走到小区门口，却看见落单的钟辰乐被周围的几个年轻alpha缠上了。更糟糕的是小Omega似乎被谁的信息素压得有点不稳，奶香味一点点地溢出来，脚步摇摇晃晃地就快跌倒。黄仁俊见状，大喊了一声：“干哈儿玩意儿呢！”握着防alpha喷雾冲上去对着那几个家伙一通狂喷，然后扯着钟辰乐就跑。  
跑进小区后，保安替他们报了警，带走了那些不怀好意的alpha，两兄弟却狼狈地不行，爬到家门口时都气喘吁吁，快递里家人寄来的中秋月饼也被晃得七零八落变了形。  
没时间理会那个，一关上门，钟辰乐的信息素就哗得溢满屋子，好像要把所有的家具都浸在牛奶里似的，然后整个人软趴趴地倒在了玄关处的地板上。

心累。  
黄仁俊吃力地把已经比自己高了几厘米的弟弟整到床上，又去倒水给他喝，期间嘴没停过数落。他也是心惊，小阿姨家的宝贝疙瘩蛋要是被他带着出了什么事，自己老妈估计能把自己剁吧剁吧塞进罐子里酿成蜜。  
“不是跟你说了快到发情期的时候不能一个人行动吗？”  
“那朴小子呢，怎么没和你顺路回家。之前连我们在旁边都嫌碍事，这会倒把你丢下一个人跑了？还好亲故呢！”  
“跟你说了几次要带安全喷雾，包里装不下了就别拿泡面了……”  
他情绪也是激动，不知不觉间拿出老妈训自己的架势，叉着腰对着床上的小牛奶包点个没完，没注意到自己也因为这一连串的变故而有点放松控制，牛奶味里混进了蜂蜜气息，甜甜蜜蜜地缠绕在一起。

“志晟他今天的舞蹈课临时改时间了嘛，”钟辰乐抽抽鼻子，乖巧听训间不忘问自己的朋友辩驳一句，“哥，我好难受哇，你小声点……”  
果然还是提前发情了。  
钟辰乐分化不到一年，发情期本就不稳定，对信息素的控制也还在训练之中。这个时候他往往像化掉的雪媚娘，整个人都软在床上，连手指头都抬不起来，还兼发头晕目眩、胡言乱语。

“……你”黄仁俊语气软了下来，走过去把人扶到怀里，摸摸弟弟发红发热、散发着甜牛奶味道的腺体。他纤细的手指在那处隆起上轻柔按压着，那里憋着的大股的牛奶信息素被疏通了，咕嘟咕嘟地往外冒。钟辰乐被揉得舒服，像只小猫咪一样蹭着人肚子，无意识地发出呜呜嘤嘤的撒娇声。那嗓子如同融化的棉花糖，黏糊糊、甜丝丝，让人生出一点温柔蹂躏的冲动。

“我说了要离朴志晟那小子远一点吧？”

哥哥身上不带任何侵略性和压迫感的蜂蜜味好好闻，奶团子化在黄仁俊怀里，几乎要在他的按摩下睡过去了，听见这一句又勉强抬起眼皮，小声说道：“……你还不是每天和渽民哥、帝努哥混在一起……”

黄仁俊气笑了，又握着后颈把人拎起来，“我和你又不一样。”闭着眼睛的小猫咪发出抗议的轻哼，整个人瘫在黄仁俊肩头，一身莹白肌肤已经泛粉。  
“我对信息素的控制，再来10个笃也一样没问题。你呢？朴志晟那小子信息素那么刺激人，一见你还总是收不住，你难道不知道？还总是和他蹭在一起，你不发情谁发情？”

这样说就有点过于直白了，嘴硬的天蝎座小孩不甘示弱，“我、我才没有因为他发情！”话虽这么说，钟辰乐却感到下腹涌起热流，难以启齿的地方开始浅浅收缩，他心中暗叫不好，却听黄仁俊接着说：  
“是吗？那是谁把家里的奶黄月饼全拿去给别人分，害得我一个都没吃上？”  
想起月饼，黄仁俊更生气了，他上手戳了一下钟辰乐的腰，痒得人直扭，本就松垮的睡衣更微微滑落，半遮半掩地挂在肩头。

“是谁总是带着一身汽水味回家， 结果在小区门口就腿软地跑不动路？害得我拉着你跑那么久，妈妈新寄的月饼都晃烂了，气得我刚才就直接吞了一个，不然说不定又吃不上了。”

他说得太激动了，连口水都喷到了钟辰乐脸上。小孩这会正圆睁着眼睛，气呼呼地看着黄仁俊，见他喷自己，也幼稚吐回去，一场口水大战你来我往，好不滑稽。黄仁俊看着钟辰乐粉嫩湿润的嘴唇，因为热意而微张着喘气儿，没过脑子地说出一句：  
“你以为朴志晟那小子在楼梯间亲你，就没人看到？”

小朋友似有几分羞恼，“那是他突然，我……”

“嗯！”

他张牙舞爪地扑过来，手脚却依旧软趴趴，是以黄仁俊并没打算闪躲。可是被袭击的地方却是嘴唇，钟辰乐牛奶布丁般香滑的舌头钻进黄仁俊的口腔，一通乱搅。他来不及反抗，下意识地吮吸着对方口中甜蜜的津液。手自觉扶住小朋友的腰，发现热度高得惊人。这个姿势使两人的身体更加贴合，钟辰乐手脚并用地环着他，脸颊也贴着他，凑在黄仁俊鼻腔附近的腺体冒着香气，像一锅煮沸的牛奶。

钟辰乐发情了。

他的皮肤很滑很软，原本在打闹中就散得春光乍泄，露出少年美好的身体。钟辰乐抱紧了自己的哥哥，难耐地蹭着他，撩得黄仁俊也有些上头，似有察觉的蜂蜜味也加速流淌起来，整间卧室被熏得甜度破表。

两个人的唇舌还黏连着，舌头勾在一起就好像分不开，牛奶依赖蜂蜜，清甜品尝浓郁，黄仁俊发觉自己也把持不住了，身子发软，还承受着一个奶团子的重量。他被小朋友毫无章法的亲吻吻到情潮上涌，腺体也开始发烫，硬起来的下身抵住钟辰乐同样的地方，后面变得湿漉漉的。

“我没有……对alpha发情。”他软软的小手从腰后伸进黄仁俊衣服里，把人压得躺在了床头。黄仁俊抬手往钟辰乐后面一摸，隔着睡裤都蹭了满手的水。  
他已经湿透了。

“仁俊、哥，帮帮乐乐……”

小孩子最是坦诚，挣扎着把两个人的衣服都褪了干净。黄仁俊半推半就地任他动作，实际上身体也微微颤抖着，渴望更进一步的触碰。两个人的下体碰在一起，难以自制地互相磨蹭着，以清亮音色而受到好评的两兄弟连呻吟都好听地不像话，不知谁取悦了谁，谁诱惑了谁。  
谁说只有Alpha才能让Omega感到舒服呢？香软温柔的同类才是最体贴的存在，他们同寝而眠、默契非凡，因而在这时也最懂得如何在满足自己的同时给对方带来愉悦。  
Omega的身体都很柔韧，便能够最为亲密无间地缠紧了对方，他们头抵着头地一同射了，把彼此的脖子搁在对方肩膀上，浅浅地喘息着。  
“唔……”黄仁俊把一根手指顺着那黏腻湿滑伸进去，触摸着钟辰乐的内壁。那些香甜的汁液在他前后抽送的动作里滴滴答答地流出来，全部淌在黄仁俊自己的大腿上，然后滑下去，和他蜜般柔滑的体液混合在一起。  
他加入了一根手指，并且找到了弟弟内里的那枚凸起，体贴人意地集中刺激着那里。黄仁俊看着钟辰乐，他全身已变成白里透红的颜色，眼泪顺着下巴滑下来。小孩仰起头把脆弱细嫩的脖颈暴露在自己眼前，如同献祭般交托所有天真的信任，而他也落下密密的轻咬啜吻，来回报这一汪依顺。

“啊、哥，快点……呜嗯，是那儿……”事实上，黄仁俊自己也早湿得一塌糊涂了，不住地在身下织物上摩擦自己柔嫩穴口的感觉不够解渴，直到那哭声婉转的小少年也乖觉地抬起自己颤抖的指尖，喂进他渴望抚慰的后穴，才被慰藉。

“舒服吗？”钟辰乐在他耳边低喃，清亮的嗓子因为刚才肆无忌惮的哭吟而染上一抹暗哑。他又释放了一次，意识清明许多，此时正卖力为哥哥服务。黄仁俊的手指还停在他里面，却已经无力动弹，他在自己的弟弟身下打开，似乎已经听不清钟辰乐说了什么。

哥哥的情潮完全是他引起的，那伴着花香气的蜂蜜味道也热了起来，他的那里紧紧吸着钟辰乐的手指，随着每一次进入和离开碎碎地抖着。  
于是钟辰乐像刚才哥哥做的那样，仔细探索他火热的内壁，寻找那一点，黄仁俊无意识地抬着腰，去追寻和迎合那能让自己快乐的摸索。直到钟辰乐找到目标，调皮地去扣弄着，才带着哭腔攥住弟弟的肩膀，“别那、样。”

小孩子的好奇心总是很重，钟辰乐拇指抚弄着薄薄的穴口，把黄仁俊刺激地弹了起来，他一口含住钟辰乐的耳垂，模糊不清地说：“再不好好整我，就咬你了。”这才认认真真地抽插起来，送哥哥攀上了巅峰。

他们彼此依偎着，在一室腻人的甜味里昏昏欲睡，赤裸地相拥着滚进凌乱床单时，交换了又一个亲吻。


End file.
